Cry Little Lita
by Kanes Fyre
Summary: She gave him her answer. But what was his question? Songfic with lyrics from "Cry Little Sister" [Kane, Lita, Matt Hardy]
1. Last fire Will Rise

_This is the edited chapter of"Cry Little Lita". I went back and changed some things because I was in a hurry when I wrote the original. This isbased on the Kane/Lita pregnancy angle.__This fic will contain lyrics from the song "Cry Little Sister".And this is a angst fic so it contains violence, dark themes and rape. If you don't like this kind of stuff than I suggest you turn back. Flames will be laughed at. So enjoy._

_Disclaimer:I don't own Kane or Lita. All the wrestlers mentioned in this fic are owned by Vincent K. McMahon. I also don't own the song "Cry Little Sister" by Gerald McMann_

Lita twisted and pulled at the cuffs binding her to the bed. Her slender delicate wrists were getting acrimonious red slashes from the sharp rim of the steel handcuffs. She ignored the searing pain and continued to yank at her clanging restraints. Lita stopped tugging momentarily and tried to figure out a way to free herself from the predicament she was in. Tilting her sweat-drenched head back, she studied the mahogany wooden bedposts she was chained to.

Maybe…just maybe… if she pulled with the right amount of strength…she could break the wood. The odds of that happening were rather slim but it was better than writhing around meaninglessly, the force of her strength would break the wood.

Clenching her fists in vain hope, she lurched a hard jerk with every ounce of strength in her

all her might, hoping that by some faint, the wood would give away. The bedposts vibrated but didn't even have so much as a dent. At the same time, Lita felt white-hot bone-exploding pain shoot up her arms as her sockets gave a sickening pop. For a second, she feared she dislocated her wrists. Gritting her teeth, she gave them a slight wiggle.

"Fuck..." she whispered. They weren't broken but the pain was excruciating. A few tears escaped her eyes. Lita broke down and she began to cry; a mewing sob that sounded so weak and feeble. She felt pathetic. There was nothing she could do but wallow in her own commiseration. But crying only made things worse. Black mascara tears stung her eyes viciously and she couldn't even wipe them away.

Blinking away her tears, she thought of how she got into this mess in the first place. It all started with Kane and that damn question. How she attracted Kane's attention, she didn't know at the time but she wondered why, especially when she just got back together with Matt. But she realized what he wanted with her when he asked that question. That very question sent chills down her spine. It made her want to vomit up all the organs, tissues, blood and pus until she was just a hollow pouch of skin and flesh. It made want to bathe in a pool of bleach and scrub herself with a steel brillo pad. It went against every moral she had, even the ones she defied once or twice in her life. But he threatened to end Matt's career if she refused.

What could she do?

_Flashback_

"STOP KANE STOP!"

She begged Matt not to go the ring. She told him that it was something she had to deal with. But he didn't listen. Now she found herself cowering before Kane, giving an answer to the question that had been haunting her for weeks.

"The answer is...yes!" Those astringent words tasted like bile in her mouth. Her mouth never tasted so bitter since Kane kissed her.

He gazed at her with a dull expression. If he had eyebrows, they would've quirked in a curious stare. "Yes?" he whispered.

"Yes..." she replied in a choked voice.

With a look of satisfaction, Kane removed his foot from the chair. Lita scrambled to Matt, attempting to bring some oxygen to this deprived lungs. His eyes looked so rapt and sorrowful, but not nearly as sorrowful as she was.

Lita felt herself being lifted in his huge arms. She trembled at being held so close to his body but didn't make any attempt to push him away. He whispered softly in her ear.

"My room...tonight..."

And he dropped her and walked off with that sadistic grin.

She still didn't know why she came. She should've run. She should've hid. But she knew very well that he would've come after her. He always found her in the end.

Lita was in a opaque daze as she walked to the hotel room. She was already beginning to have second thoughts. But she knew all too well Kane would make her and Matt's life a living hell if she went back on her word. All too soon, she reached the stained door with the bronze numbers 106. For a minute, she stared absentmindedly at the door. God knew where hell she would go through the minute she went behind that door. Fuck, where the hell would she be after Kane was done with her? Decomposing in an alley while being consumed by maggots?

Who knew?

Lita took a deep breath. She wasn't going to fall. She would be strong. She was going to do this for Matt.

"Christ be with me." she whispered making the cross sign.

Her slender fingers wrapped around the cold knob. It took every ounce of her willpower to twist it and push open the door. She squinted through the crack of light but she could see nothing but darkness. She pushed open the door all the way and crept in cautiously into the room. She scanned the room in confusion. The lights were off but it was empty except for a bed and a nightstand with a lamp.

"H-hello?" she whispered in an awkward tone. Maybe he hadn't arrived yet or maybe...he even stood her up. Fuck, the very thought was absurd after all the hell he put her through but then why was she slowly filling up with hope? Shaking her head, Lita turned to the door when she realized it was closed shut. She hadn't shut it behind her. Omigod, fear sank it's numbing fangs inside her. She was not alone.

"H-hello?" her voice betraying the fear she was feeling. Fear was wafting from her so thickly that she wouldn't have been surprised if it caught her scent.

It was all too quick. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her from behind, his thick pale fingers crushed her mouth shut. She struggled but she was just no match against his strength. A damp rag was smothered to her nose and mouth. The fumes stung her nose and lungs like fire. For a second, she thought it was gasoline but then it hit her...

"Chloroform..." She thought before her body went limp in his arms as everything went black.

_End of Flashback_

That was all that happened before she woke up in a strange room; sore-headed, alone and handcuffed to a bed. No doubt that her attacker was Kane. The desolate room was pitch-black except for a few candles on the nightstand. For the first time, Lita became fully aware of the danger she put herself into. Who was she to think that she could actually negotiate with Kane? This was the same man who sought no value in even his own brother's life, let alone an innocent person. What made her think that he sought value in hers?

"Someone please help me..." she whispered to herself.

Suddenly, she heard deep laughter echoing from the darkness. Lita looked frantically about as she tried to search for it's source . Lita's eyes widened in horror as the silhouette of Kane came from the shadows, striding softly into view.


	2. Behind Those Eyes

_Hey my fellow peeps, I'm back! I've been asked a couple of times if this were going to be a Kane/Lita fic or Matt/Lita fic. To be completely honest, I don't even know. It's not really a pairing fic and it's not going to be a fic where Lita triumphs over Kane and she marries Mattie and has many babies with him. EWWW! Just the thought of that makes me sick. Like I said, it's based on the Kane/Lita/Matt storyline so I guess she's with Matt at the moment. But I'm most likely going to break off the angle soon. So I'm sorry but you'll just have to hang tight for a while._

_As for last night's Raw, I suspected that she slept with Kane from the moment she asked Kane if it was over. And knowing the ever so predictable writers, they're probably going to have Matt interfere in Kane's title match and set them up for the next PPV._

_I changed the rating because I don't want to get booted of Warning: This chapter contains dark themes, violence and rape. This chapter is rated R for a reason. If you don't like this kind of stuff then I strongly suggest that you don't continue. You have been warned._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Kane, do you think I'd be writing fiction?_

Kane chuckled to himself softly as he strode to the side of the bed, smiling in ecstasy at the look of sheer terror on Lita's beautiful face. Lita pulled at her restrains frantically, oblivious of the crimson blood running down her wrists.

"Don't worry, they're secure" he whispered. Lita ignored his remark and continued to pull until he grabbed her wrist to prevent her from tugging. Lita trembled uncontrollably at his touch, struggling to keep herself from hyperventilating. She flinched away as Kane reached down to stroke her carmine hair. Try as she might, she was just too fuckin scared. She felt like a virgin whom was about to be raped by some evil stranger in an alley. Lita let out a pitiful whimper.

"Shhh" cooed Kane placing a finger on her lips. "Don't be afraid".

Kane sat on the side of the bed; the springs gave a strained squeak at his massive weight. He leaned over Lita so low that she could feel his hot breath against her soft skin. Lita shut her eyes tightly so she wouldn't have to gaze into his Lazuline eyes.

"Look at me Lita" he said. Lita obligated and forced herself to stare into those cruel eyes. She was nearly overwrought at the chaotic mixture of raw human emotions she saw in those eyes; pain, rage, despair, anger, hatred and most dangerously of all: desire.

Breaking the tension, Lita gave her handcuffs a side glance muttering "Are this necessary?".

Kane chuckled darkly "They were just a precaution to make sure you didn't go back on your end of the deal."

Lita felt like she was going to vomit. She couldn't believe she was doing this. While trying to rest in a comfortable position, Lita let out a sudden yelp, for the first time aware of the searing pain from radiating from her wrists. Kane looked in displeasure at the sight of blood trickling on the white bed sheets and glared at Lita as if it was her fault. Lita responded with a _'If you hadn't handcuffed me'_ look.

Kane unlocked the right handcuff, took her severed wrist in his hand and examined the deep slash. Lita felt him bring her wrist to his moist lips. He ran his tongue in circular motions along the gash, lapping up the trickling blood. She was disgusted at the feel of Kane's rough tongue circulating around her wound and had to literally bite her tongue to keep herself from spewing all over Kane. The thought of Kane licking her wounds like a wounded animal sickened her but she remained completely silent, only slightly wincing from his stinging saliva.

After he unlocked both handcuffs, Lita bolted up only to be pushed back gently onto the bed as his body settled on top of hers to prevent keep her from moving. Lita took a deep breath; the weight of his body was nearly crushing the breath out of her. Kane positioned himself so she could breathe freely. Standing on his knees, he lifted her small body in his massive arms and felt her stiffen in his embrace.

Lita cringed as she felt him nuzzle against her petal flesh. He inhaled the sweet scent of her carmine hair. The scent of Milk and Honey. His hot breath on her neck repulsed her but she didn't dare make a sound. Kane enjoyed the way she trembled in his massive arms. She was like a flower. So precious. So pure. Something so small and beautiful yet so fragile. He could easily crush her.

Kane grabbed her by the chin and kissed her warm forehead. Lita closed her eyes and shuddered. She hated it when he kissed her. It was pure agony. When Kane tilted her chin up and brushed his lips against hers, she froze when she realized what he was intending to do.

Kane kissed her experimentally to see if she would pull away. She didn't pull away. She never pulled away. Not that she enjoyed it but she was smart enough to know to not upset him. Lita could feel him smiling against her lips. Resisting the urge to clench her jaws shut, she forced herself to remain still as Kane began to kiss her viciously. Lita let him kiss her but she refused to kiss back. She also refused to open her mouth to full extent until Kane squeezed her arm painfully. Wincing, she forced herself to open her lips and let him explore the deep recesses of her mouth with his tongue.

He was kissing her so deep that she felt like she was going to suffocate from the pressure. Lita's eyes shot open when she realized that he was cutting off her oxygen. Lita tried pushing him away with little success until he broke the kiss for air. He breathed heavily, the way he always breathed. It made Lita wonder if he had asthma or something. She heard his lungs were badly damaged in that fire he was in when he was a child.

But her brief moment of sympathy was short-lived as he bit down on her lip. Hard. Lita tasted her own tangy coppery blood on her tongue. Lita let out a small scream and involuntarily bit back. Kane's head shot up scowling at her. He wiped the blood from his lip and looked at it in distaste. Lita stared back frightened. She prayed to God that she didn't make him angry. Fuck knows what he would do to her then.

But he wasn't angry. Strangely, he was amused. "So you wanna play like that huh?" he whispered huskily.

"No" she shouted quickly. She didn't want it like this. Not this way. It was all to save Matt but she didn't want her body abused in such a way. But she figured out long ago that protesting would only make it worse. She just had to bear with it. She prayed that he would be finished with her quickly but it wasn't long before she realized that it just wasn't going to happen.

Before she knew it, her shirt was removed and Kane was fumbling with the hook of her bra, trying to unclasp it. Lita remained motionless, not making any attempt to help him. The very last thing she wanted to do was send Kane in the wrong direction and make him believe that she was going to enjoy this. In a fit of frustration, Kane gave a hard jerk and easily ripped the lace cloth. Lita shot him a scandalized look and crossed her arms over her chest, refusing to part with her bra. Kane however, was not amused.

"Don't hide from me." he growled. Kane ripped her bra from her arms, exposing her bare breasts. Kane immediately pinned down her arms to keep her from covering them. Lita blushed scarlet and looked away as his eyes darkened with desire. As agonizing as it was now, the worst hadn't even begun.

The pain was worse than anything. Worst than anything she ever experienced. Physically, emotionally and mentally; Lita never knew pain like this existed. The morning did come, but with blinding reality attached. Lita had found out exactly what Kane was capable of the night before. He had violated her repeatedly, showing no ounce of mercy. When he was finished she was too afraid to even breathe; every bone in her body felt as if it had been broken. Lita woke up facing away from him. She could feel his heavy breathing on the back of her neck. He was asleep. Lita laid there as images from the previous night flashed in her mind like memories from a horrific nightmare.

Her whole body was so sore she felt like she was going to die. Every time took a breath, pain shot up her ribs. Her lungs ached and her throat was raw and sore from the bloodcurdling screams that escaped from her the previous night. She screamed until her voice was weak and hoarse. But he didn't seem to mind her screaming. It seemed as if her screaming and struggling encouraged him even further. The previous night's lesson had been a hard one to learn that if you play with fire expect to get burned and fuck, had she been burned. She was right to have been afraid of him, he certainly was one to be feared but there were times during his assault on her when he'd suddenly become quiet and almost gentle, then he would unleash years of frustration and pent up fury on her. The last thing she recalled was him releasing himself into her and calling her name. It was just before she'd passed out from the pain, fear and lack of oxygen from his massive weight crushing her fragile petite body.

Lita felt grimy. She desperately wanted to shower. She tried slipping out of bed as slowly as she could until a hand shot out and grabbed her forearm.

Snapping her eyelids shut, Lita felt herself being gently pushed on her back as his weight settled on top of her once again. Lita forced her eyes open murmuring "Please not again" repeatedly. She stared into those mismatched eyes, never blinking once. She was completely taken back at the certain calmness that illuminated from them. Even as he gently brushed away a few sweat-glazed crimson strands away from her eyes, she didn't relax for a second. She never forgot once that he was Kane and what he was capable of.

Kane could feel her trembling slight under him; last night's events were still fresh in his memory. Her screams were still echoing through the broken walls of his mind. By the end of it Lita was still alive, but a wide-eyed trembling wreck of a soul. He stared into her hazel eyes. They were void of any type of emotion. She looked broken. Like a broken doll. She was a fallen angel. Her wings broken and bleeding. Blood-stained feathers. Blood as crimson as her hair.

He thought of taking her again. Only a sheet separated their damp bodies. Even after last night's events, she clung to the bed sheet up to her breasts. So modest. Hell, he had to admire her for surviving the hell he put her through. She kept her end of the deal very well.

But no, what was done was done. Kane leaned down and whispered in her ear "It's over" and rolled over to her side.

Wrapping a sheet around her clad body, Lita walked shakily to the bathroom door on the other side of the room. She was still trembling slightly from the shock of what she just experienced. Locking the door behind her, Lita looked at herself in the mirror, horrified at the sight of the woman staring straight back at her. She looked like a war refugee. Her crimson mop was a complete mess of tangles and knots. Her face was all swollen and tear-streaked. Dark circles surrounded her eyes from lack of sleep. Her lips were chapped and bleeding from Kane's fierce kisses. Lita examined her wrists. They were terribly slashed from the sharp cruel metal. Crimson zigzags all over her wrists.

Lita stepped into the shower and let the hot water run down her aching body. Lita scrubbed vigorously at the places where she still felt Kane's callous touch. Hot water stung the places where she scrubbed too hard like liquid needles but she ignored the pain as she continued to scrub away with the loofah pad, desperately trying to remove the grimy feeling on her skin and the scent of Kane on her. She continued to scrub until the top layer of her skin seemed worn away and left fresh raw skin.

No shampoo. She sought no reason to why there would be. Kane shaved his beautiful auburn curls over a year ago and continued to shave his head. Lita dried her body with a fluffy white towel. Even though she had just had a deep cleansing, she still felt like she was filthy and she knew exactly why. She was forced to give herself to a horrible monster that sought no value in a human being's soul and cared no less about the physical and emotional pain he had just inflicted upon her. Fuck, he may have scarred her for life. Lita sank to her knees and began to cry again. She never felt so miserable in her life. After ten minutes of uncontrollable sobbing, she regained herself. What the fuck was she crying about? It was over. He said it was over. She went through hell and back and survived.

Walking back into the bedroom, she found that it was mercifully empty. Lita found her luggage in the corner and quickly dressed into a black t-shirt, beige cargo pants and gym shoes. Gathering her items, Lita left the room and walked cautiously down the stairs. Glancing to her right, she saw Kane was sitting in his kitchen. He was in his robe drinking a cup of coffee. Lita couldn't believe how casual he acted. He was totally unfazed by last night's actions while she was so shaken up. Lita tried sneaking to the door hoping that he wouldn't see her. But the last wooden stair under her made a loud squeak under her foot. Kane looked up and smiled when he saw Lita with an appalled look on her face. She looked like a deer caught in a pair of headlights. Lita tried moving but she seemed to freeze in her tracks. Kane got up from the kitchen table and walked to her, pleasantly surprised she could walk. Lita looked down at her feet so she wouldn't have to see his face.

"I-I'm leaving" she whispered in a shaky voice. "You said it was over, is it really over?"

Kane let out a soft chuckle. He lifted her chin up so he could look into her eyes.

"Yes Lita" he reassured her "It's over".

_What did you think? Pretty shocking huh? As you can see, this is probably going to be the worst chapter in the whole fic but you never know. I'm going to try to update more but so far I can only update once a week. So how will Lita get over her hellish experience with Kane? You'll just have to wait until the next chapter. Well, what are you waiting for? Review. Do it! Shaking fist Homer Simpson style_


End file.
